Pizza in Louisville
by Scarlett's Tara
Summary: Brittany surprises Santana in Louisville. Canon season 4.


Cheer practice hardly caused her to break a sweat anymore. Perhaps it was years under the wrath of Sue Sylvester. Or maybe that she had always been one of the top three members of the team and given the most complicated parts of their routines. Or likely the fact that the presence of a certain someone made her more inclined to show off.

Regardless of the reason, cheering for Louisville no longer included torturous, long afternoons that left her feeling as though she would never walk again.

So when her phone rang after practice and a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world popped up, Santana answered with a peppy, "Hey babe."

"Hi! Are you done with practice?" Brittany asked, her enthusiasm crossing the phone line and making Santana smile.

"Mmhmm, headed back to my dorm now." Santana shouldered her backpack and waved at a couple teammates before leaving the locker room. "I'm surprised _you're _done though. Coach Sue going soft in her old age?"

"I'll tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't dare," Santana shot back with a mock gasp.

"That's what you think," Britany teased.

Knowing that could go back and forth for a while, Santana dropped the subject. "So, what are you going to do with your free Friday night? Any time for skype sess?"

"May-be," Brittany responded in a sing-song voice, stretching out the syllables.

"Come on, Britt. I think I still owe you some scissoring time," she tempted, her body temperature rising slightly at the prospect. While nowhere near as good as the real thing, watching Brittany touch herself over a webcam never failed to get her worked up.

"Hmmm, may-be," Brittany repeated in that same voice.

Santana couldn't stop the eye roll. But regardless, she was 98% certain that they would finally get some time to talk tonight, and if she had it her way, there would at least be partial nudity involved.

"Then may-be I'll text you when I get back to my dorm. I have to drive now, kay?" She clicked her key fob and tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Okay. I love you," Brittany said, all teasing gone to leave only complete sincerity of the words.

"Love you too. So much," Santana promised, starting her engine. "Bye, Britt."

"Later."

Still smiling, Santana drove to the other end with the campus where her dorm was located. Full scholarship aside, getting to have a car as a freshman was the main perk of being on the cheer squad. Santana always laughed at the students jogging across the green, late for their 8 am lectures, knowing that she got to sleep 15 minutes longer and didn't arrive to class panting.

Parking in her usual spot, Santana climbed out of her car and grabbed her bag, entering her dorm building and climbing up three flights of stairs to her room. She was digging around for her keys when she suddenly tripped over someone sitting in the hallway.

With a curse, Santana stumbled a few steps and managed to not fall on her face. She turned around to glare at the person who had gotten in her way, almost falling again when she made out the features in the dim, fluorescent lighting.

"Hey you."

"Br-Brittany?" Santana managed to stutter out, immobilized and staring.

"Hi," Brittany said in a bright tone, climbing to her feet. "Did you know that you can get an excused absence from class and all extracurriculars for a college visit?"

Still in a state of shock, Santana dumbly asked, "You're here for a college visit?"

"I'm visiting a college, yeah." Brittany flashed a winning smile.

Santana could only stare.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Brittany asked, her lips starting to morph into a pout.

The jolted Santana into action, and she lunged forward, tripping again, but this time she was caught by strong arms that pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Santana responded desperately, hardly able to believe this was real life. That somehow, Brittany was here. In Louisville. After weeks without her, somehow she was back in her arms and she was real. Not an image on her computer screen. Clutching her closer, Santana could hardly dare to believe that this was her life.

"Hi!" Brittany chirped when Santana broke away for a moment to catch her breath.

Unable to respond, Santana captured her lips once again, curling her tongue in the moment Brittany opened her mouth. She ran her hands up Brittany's sides, clinging to the fabric of her cardigan as she pressed the length of their bodies against each other.

"Mmmm, San," Brittany moaned when they parted the next time. "Is your roommate here?"

"If she is I'm gonna kill her," Santana responded immediately, reaching for her bag once again and this time successfully fishing out her keys. She was the most efficient she had ever been in opening the sticky lock, motivation coming in the form of the blonde pressed close to her body.

With a quick scan of the room to ensure the absence of her roommate, Santana slammed the door harder than necessary and clicked the lock. Brittany immediately jumped her, but Santana broke the kiss after only a second and grabbed her desk chair, wedging it carefully under the door knob.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked.

"Someone else has a key to this room," Santana explained. "And I want no interruptions."

"Aren't you supposed to put a sock on the door?" Brittany giggled, so adorable that Santana kissed her instead of answering the question.

It worked to completely distract Brittany and within moments they were desperately kissing any skin they could find, pulling at each other's clothing.

Brittany had the clear advantage; Santana's Louisville uniform fastened in the same way her Cheerio's one had and their high school years had done well to teach them the most effective methods of removal. By the time Santana managed to removed Brittany's sweater and start on the buttons of her shirt, her own spanks were gone and her top was pushed up over her breasts. Brittany took full advantage of her new access and the distraction hindered Santana's progress.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked when curious fingers made their way under her skirt to brush against her clit.

"What?" Brittany asked, her face a picture of innocence even as her fingers dipped down towards Santana's wetness, drawing it up and smearing it across her clit.

Unable to stop a moan, Santana pulled Brittany across the room to her bed, and they fell into it as a messy tangle of limbs.

Giving up on the shirt still hanging off of Brittany's body, Santana started on those tight jeans. With Brittany's teasing, she was not going to last long and she wanted to at least get a change to touch her girlfriend before she transformed into an incoherent mess. The button and zipper were easy enough, but despite her tugging, there was little progress down toned thighs.

"Never surprise me in these pants again," Santana whined, her frustration growing as Brittany's fingers teased circles under her skirt.

"But you said you like me in jeans. These are new," Brittany explained, her free hand maneuvering Santana's top off completely.

"Off. Take them off," Santana panted.

"I'm a little busy," Brittany said, Santana's only warning before two fingers entered her.

She couldn't stop herself from grunting in response, automatically burying her face against Brittany's neck. Her senses flooded with the scent of Brittany's shampoo, her perfume, her skin. Three weeks was far too long to be missing those smells and it hit Santana full-force between her legs. This really, really wasn't going to take long.

"Britt, wait," Santana panted. "I wanna touch you too." She couldn't stop her hips from bucking into Brittany's touch, contradicting her words.

"Me first," Brittany whispered, her fingers merciless.

"Fuck," Santana moaned, yanking on Brittany's pants one last time before giving up and plunging her hand down the front of them. The unyielding denim gave her essentially no room to maneuver, but she managed to get a finger against Brittany's clit and the moan released at the contact told Santana that it would be enough.

After that moment, everything was blur of pleasure until their movements slowed and then stopped, leaving them panting lightly and collapsed against each other. Santana couldn't even bring herself to care that they had managed to complete round one not even 20 minutes after Brittany's arrival.

Things slowed down after that as they stared at each other, in awe that they were finally together, and carefully removed the clothing still separating their bodies. Even with her brain no longer a muddled mess of passion, Santana still could not remove those damn jeans and when Brittany finally wiggled out of them, Santana resolved to burn them (they did make her ass look awesome, but that was _so _not the point). But her frustrations melted away the moment the length of Brittany's naked body settled back down, pressing her further into the mattress.

Santana sighed in contentment, pulling blankets around their shoulders and running both hands down Brittany's back and over the curve of her ass. "I can't believe you're actually here."

Brittany lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "It's okay, right? I thought a surprise would be fun."

"Best surprise of my life."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm not messing up your weekend?"

Santana raised an eyebrow in disbelief, unable to think of a single circumstance where Brittany's presence would not be welcome.

"Cause I'm here until Sunday evening," Brittany continued.

Santana grinned. "That's perfect, Britt." She ran her fingers through blonde hair. "I do have practice tomorrow morning, but it's only a couple hours. You could maybe come watch?" she asked, almost shyly.

When she got an affirmative nod, she continued with, "and then I'll show around campus and take you to lunch."

"So it will be a college visit!"

Santana snorted. "You are so damn sneaky."

Brittany smirked, ducking her head under the blankets and slithering down Santana's body. Before Santana could tell her that her blatant advances were far from sneaky, Brittany's mouth found its target and her brain promptly lost all ability to form any words that were not on the order of 'Brittany' or 'more.'

* * *

Two hours later they were both sated for the time being, and wrapped up a cuddle fest that involved staring into each other's eyes and sentences like 'you're so beautiful' and 'you're more beautiful.' It was the kind of thing that would have made 15 year old Santana run for the hills, but now she couldn't get enough.

Her methodical attempt to kiss the entire surface of Brittany's palm was interrupted when a key turned in the lock and the door rattled the chair pressed against it.

"Shit," Santana muttered, dropping one more kiss against Brittany's hand before calling out, "One second, Julie."

"Is that your roommate?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I gotta let her in. And we have to get dressed."

Peeling her body away from Brittany's warmth was torture and Santana had to drag herself over to her dresser to pull on sweats and a tank.

"You ready?" she asked, rolling the waist of her pants so they didn't drag.

"Yep!"

Before she opened the door, she glanced over at Brittany. And good thing; apparently for Brittany, 'ready' constituted her panties and a fleece throw wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"Britt, clothes," Santana ordered gently. "You have to wear them." Though truthfully, that was exactly the opposite of her true opinion on the subject. There should probably be a law or something that says Brittany never has to wear clothes again.

Brittany responded with her best pout, but Santana kept her resolve.

"Come on, babe," Santana implored. "The stuff I sleep in is under my pillow. You can wear that."

Still pouting, Brittany reached for the clothing. As soon as she found it, she exclaimed, "Hey!" and a smile spread across her face. "These are mine."

Santana couldn't exactly deny it when the back of the T-shirt sported big, block letters spelling out 'PIERCE.'

"You sleep in my clothes?" Brittany giggled. "That's adorable, San."

Her face heating up at being called adorable, Santana brushed it off, asking again, "Can you please put them on?"

Brittany nodded, but Santana still watched to be sure she did, not turning away until she was fully covered.

She opened the door to her roommate Julie sporting a knowing smirk. "I thought you had the perfect girlfriend, Lopez."

Bristling at the implication, Santana shot back, "I do. She's here."

Taking that as her cue, Brittany skipped across the room and gave Julie a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She held out a hand, and Santana winced internally, knowing where that hand had been.

Just as everyone tended to when meeting Brittany, Julie smiled back and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Julie. Santana talks about you all the time. She's such a sap."

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana on the cheek. "Yeah, she is."

"She didn't tell me you were coming, though," Julie said, not unkindly, just curious.

"She didn't know. I surprised her this afternoon," Brittany explained.

"You are the perfect girlfriend," Julie laughed, crossing to her side of the room and setting down her school bag.

"Mine," Santana said firmly, wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind and pressing her face between her shoulder blades.

Julie snorted. "You don't have to worry about me." She looked over at Brittany. "No offense."

Brittany shrugged and Santana felt the movement against her cheek.

"So, Santana," Julie started, and Santana lifted onto her toes so she could tuck her head onto Brittany's shoulder and see her roommate. "What would you say if I told you that Marcus asked me over tonight?"

Santana responded immediately. "I'd still say that he's a douche, but if you don't go, I might have to kill you in your sleep."

"San, be nice," Brittany instructed, slipping a hand back to rub the skin between Santana's shirt and sweats. Her muscles were tight from standing on her toes and the soft touch nearly made her crumble.

Laughing again, Julie said, "You guys are cute." She starting packing things into a giant purse, as she said, "I'll be gone tonight then. Some of us are going to dinner and then to a bar down on 4th Street. Brandon swears they'll serve you without an ID. You can come if you want?"

Santana knew what she wanted and the way that Brittany's fingers were suggestively dipping under her sweatpants told her that they were on the same page.

"Not tonight," Santana answered for both of them. "But have fun."

"Okay." Julie hefted her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to have fun."

Santana's snarky response was cut off when Brittany's hand suddenly slipped into her panties and it took all her energy to keep from moaning. She pinched Brittany's stomach in warning.

"Bye, Julie," Brittany said, her voice pure innocence. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too!"

As soon as the door closed behind Julie, Brittany pulled her hand out of Santana's pants and stepped out of her arms. "She seems nice," she said casually.

"Britt," Santana whined. "That was mean."

Brittany giggled and kissed her. "You'll forgive me."

They kissed again, but before they could get to the forgiveness part, Brittany's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Santana asked with a chuckle against her lips.

Brittany nodded. "Do you have any food here?"

Picturing her stash of protein bars and coffee, Santana shook her head. "Not really. I can order us a pizza or something though."

"Can we get pepperoni?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want." Santana kissed her nose and reached around her to open her laptop.

It was difficult to concentrate on placing the order when Brittany was straddling her lap and sucking the skin of her neck. Thanks to a couple drunken nights, her credit card was already on file so she just had to make sure she didn't accidently order ten pizzas or something.

"How hungry are you, Britt-Britt?"

Instead of a response, she got a suggestive growl and a nip behind her ear. With a shudder, Santana decided that she really did not care how much leftover pizza they had and quickly selected a large.

"Okay," she said quickly once she had managed to put in their order. "Peter is making our pizza. It'll be here in 30 minutes."

Brittany hummed against her neck. "Think I can get you off before Peter gets here?"

Santana moaned, only Brittany could make her this horny after they had already spent hours in bed. "You better try."

Brittany nipped at her neck, not standing up as she expected. Instead she proceeded to make use of the chair they were sitting in and to guarantee that Santana would never be able to study at her desk without memories of this moment distracting her.

* * *

Later, when they were naked and eating cold pizza in bed, Santana felt a small pang of regret. She looked over at Brittany, with greasy hands and a dot of sauce on her chin, and realized that this was what her college experience was supposed to be. It was supposed to be them together, eating cheap food, pulling all-nighters, learning to live with each other in a shoebox. She was never supposed to be doing all that alone.

"Why are you frowning?" Brittany asked around a mouthful of cheese.

Santana handed her a napkin, a smile easily flooding her face when she met blue eyes.

"I miss doing this with you," she explained.

"I don't think we've ever had naked pizza before," Brittany pointed out with a smirk.

"Smart-ass." Santana swatted her arm with a playful scowl. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Brittany agreed, the beginnings of a frown covering her features.

Before the mood could drop too much, Santana nudged Brittany with her foot. "I'm really happy you came to visit."

Brittany's face brightened and she leaned over to peck the corner of Santana's mouth. "Me too."

Santana turned her face to capture Brittany's lips before she pulled away. She tasted like pizza, but Santana stopped caring as their tongues found each other and hands reached out for bare skin. Reaching blindly for the pizza box, Santana closed it and dropped it to the floor before they fell backwards into the bed yet again. Maybe they couldn't have this all the time, but Santana was planning on taking advantage of every second that they were together.


End file.
